31 Day Challenge
by GiantKilleress
Summary: My response to the 31 day Challenge on fief Goldenlake. Rated T just in case
1. Prompt 1

**Title:** More Then Battle Scars  
**Summary:** Raoul discovers a secret about Buri that few know, his care towards her deepens.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Romance, General  
**Series:** Song Of The Lioness (placed in the boat ride from the roof)

**Author's Notes: **An entry for Prompt 01 of the 31 day challenge.

--

_Pink ribbon scars that never forget_

_--_

"You great buffoon! You make more trouble then your passages worth!" the ship's rather outspoken captain scolded loudly as he tossed a single dagger in the knight's direction, missing his shoulder by an inch.

"I already said that I was sorry for breaking the wheel! It was more fragile then it looked!' Raoul retorted, ducking another flying dagger. He ran to the closest door, into the guests quarters, he turned the knob quickly, as one more dagger came whizzing by landing with a thud into the wood. Raoul's eyes widened as he shouted back another apology and ducked into the cabin before the captain's aim improved.

The giant knight took a sigh of relief as he leaned against the great wooden door. Raoul had been looking around the ship, getting used to his surroundings. Needless to say… his curiously had taken over when he saw the massive wheel just sitting there. He had not known at the time that was the wheel that was connected to the anchor, and he definitely didn't think that it would have snapped that easily.

He walked down the small hallway, and was revealed to the short K'miri girl standing with her back facing a mirror that was up against the wall. Her body was twisted and her tunic was pulled up to reveal her back. She was gazing at her back in the mirror, not seeing the knight enter the room. Raoul could not hold back his gasp of shock as he saw the web of pink lines that crisscrossed down her back.

The girl dropped her shirt and spun around to face the knight, her face a light with horror at being discovered. Her features turned from horror and shock to fury as she saw Raoul standing there with his mouth a gape.

"What- " Raoul started but got cut off.

"What are you doing here?" Buri demanded to know, her anger clearly rising.

"I just –" he stuttered as the K'miri's eyes were fiery with anger.

"Get out!" she yelled out, pointing to the door.

"Buri I – " he tried to explain. Buri screamed suddenly with rage as she looked around the room. "I was just out –" he continued but she had found a spear on the wall of the cabin.

"Get out!" she cried out, charging on him the spear raised for an attack. Raoul let out an undignified squeak as he ran to the door, running outside as he slammed the door behind him. He ran around the corner into a small runway on the ship. He panted, resting his hands on the wooden wall, his face pale in shock and fear.

"Sir Raoul are you well?" a voice asked beside him, sounding concerned. He jumped to the side, startled by the voice. Thayet stood there, looking concerned for the knight, and slightly puzzled.

"Oh… oh yes. I'm fine," the knight lied, nodding firmly as he flicked a piece of hair from his eyes.

"Is that why the captain is still calling out profanities about idiotic knights?" Thayet inquired trying to hide a smirk behind a concerned visage. Raoul frowned looking frustrated.

"He is really mad isn't he?"

"Mad I think would be an understatement."

"Well then, I think I'm going to stay here for the time being," Raoul stated leaning against the railing. Getting comfortable. Thayet laughed lightly at that statement, leaning against the opposite wall.

"Is that all that has you troubled?" Thayet asked, an eyebrow quirked in silent question. Raoul was still clearly troubled, his brow creased and eyes downcast.

"Well… just a moment ago I accidentally walked in on Burirum and I was quite shocked by what I saw. But when she saw me she kind of… chased me out of the room with a spear…" he confessed, suddenly tensed as if preparing for Buri to come after him.

"Was she… decent?" Thayet asked sheepishly, looking very uncomfortable. Raoul's eyes widened in horror at her implication.

"Mithros yes! Of course! No, no it's nothing like that," he insisted. Thayet looked relieved.

"Oh good, so then what was she doing?" Thayet questioned.

"Looking at her back… your highness – " Raoul started back got cut off from the princess.

"Please, call me Thayet," she insisted with a kind smile. He attempted a smile in return before continuing on.

"Thayet, do you know what all the scars on her back are from?" he asked boldly. The knight was clearly concerned for the young K'miri warrior. Thayet's mouth formed a small o in realization as her face suddenly darkened.

"I'm afraid that's not my story to tell…" Thayet informed him, guarding her friend's past as if it were her own.

"Thayet… I realize that Burirum is a warrior, but never in my life have I seen scars like that on anyone… anyone but a…" he started, his voice severe, but he could not bare to continue. He could not ever think of anyone having the guile to treat another human being like that. Thayet frowned deeply, looking towards where her companion was residing.

"You care for her deeply?" Thayet remarked, it was much more of a statement then a question. Raoul's face suddenly filled with a red blush at his feelings being read.

"I care for her as a good friend," Raoul danced around the truth in his words, Thayet smiled knowingly, her eyes still sad.

"In due time she will tell you. I'm sure of it. But give her time, not all wounds can heal with time," Thayet said cryptically. Raoul still frowned deeply, Thayet turned to leave but Raoul – being bold – reached out and grabbed Thayet's shoulder, lightly spinning her to fce him still.

"I've only seen scars like that one other time. On prisoners who had been whipped for misbehaving," Raoul said, his voice low and angry. His eyes were dark and lit with a protective light. Thayet shook his hand from her shoulder, her eyes level with his.

"It is Buri's story to tell. All I can say is that Buri has protected me my whole life. I only wish that I could have done the same for her," Thayet said, her voice sad as she tore away from Raoul. Walking away to tend to her damaged friend. Raoul was left alone with his anger and thoughts.

The knight already had a good enough image as to what happened to Buri. He silently swore that Buri would never be treated like that again. Not while he was around.


	2. Prompt 2

**Title:** A Higher Level  
**Summary:** Buri reflects on her status in life.  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Romance, General  
**Series:** Song Of The Lioness (the arrival back in Corus)

**Author's Notes: **An entry for Prompt 02 of the 31 day challenge.

--

_Walking on higher ground_

--

Buri held back a gasp as she turned to see Raoul in his King's Own uniform. Buri had known that Raoul was the knight commander of The King's Own, but hearing about it and seeing it were two different things completely. Reality hit Buri like a ton of bricks as he towered over her, laughing at some joke that Alanna had just told.

The young K'miri had found confusion at first when she faced the butterflies that appeared whenever she was with Raoul. She was floored when Thayet even mentioned the words 'fond of'. She knew then that her feelings were slightly more than friendly towards the knight, but she dared not to utter a word about the subject after that day.

Until this moment Buri had had silent hopes that somehow the knight would share her feelings. But now she was hit with the truth, Raoul was just that, a knight. A knight that was a noble, and the commander of a whole army. He had been born into privilege and a life that was levels higher than her.

Buri was common. And in these parts a savage commoner who's customs were strange and everything but common. She was just a common street brawler compared to the knight-in-shining-armor who stood before her.

He must have court beauties chasing after him. He had proper ladies with dowries, etiquette, beautiful gowns and titles of their own. They had titles, a name for themselves, a standing in society. All she had was a pointed stick and her pride.

He lived in the spotlight and glory, all made on his own accord. She lived in the shadow of royalty, always in service to her princess.

He was on a completely different level then she was. He was on a level completely out of her reach. All she could do was watch him walk on higher ground as she stood getting washed away with the rain.

Buri unconsciously set her jaw and clenched her hands into fists; never would she be washed away like dirt. She would make her own level and she would walk proudly on it. Even if she could never reach the knight's position of dazzling glory, she would be more than just a shadow.


End file.
